


Morning Delight

by NormeroXXX



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroXXX/pseuds/NormeroXXX
Summary: Norma gets a big surprise on an ordinary quarantine morning.RATED: XXX
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Morning Delight

As morning rose in White Pine Bay, Norma’s fingers brushed over the coffee machine. A long sigh left her lips as she glanced out the back window. The sun rising up was the only thing giving her hope lately. She missed her husband. Ever since he was thrown in jail for covering up tracks on cases...HER cases...life was anything but pleasurable. He’d been away for two long years. She was strictly focused on him, going to the big county prison to see him twice a week. They hadn’t psychically been able to touch each other at all since the night he was arrested at her home. Seeing him with the stubble and longer grayed hair was what really did it for her. The majority of the hour was filled with slowly eye fucking each other across the table whenever the guard turned his back. The last time she saw him, he mouthed a simple message- “I can’t wait to fuck” before the lock was latched and his back was all she could see. That was 9 months ago. And then that damn virus that shut the whole world down happened and she hadn’t see Alex since. 

She was now living at home with Dylan and Emma taking a spot in the basement, which they had refurbished in the covid time stretch, as they had to get out of the big city. It was horrible with rising cases galore due to the higher population. And her sweet Norman. He was a permanent Pine View resident now. Luckily for her, it was getting easier as each year passed. They called each other three times a week and he was always heavily medicated so their conversations never lead into any danger zones. And he never dared to bring up her husband. Alex. 

Oh... her husband. The beautiful man with the even more beautiful appendage. She leaned over the countertop as her nipples grew hard at the thought. Her small buds were razor sharp against the thin grey cotton of the nightie that was now peeking out through the classic silk blue robe. She dug this one out of the arsenal the night prior. She hadn’t touched it since the night her husband knocked on her door for the first time to ask interrogation questions. She loved this particular piece as of made her feel sexy. She thinks about what it would be like for her Alex to see her like this and subconsciously presses her lower half against the counter top. This was a problem Norma had been facing as well. She missed her husbands psychical touch so much that not even self pleasure could get her off anymore. She needed him. Badly. 

Her reflection was shown via the toaster...no lines yet. Impressive. With every salon shut down and Norma’s fear of bleaching her own hair, it’d went right back to its same dirty blonde. She reached up and tussled her hair thinking about cutting it for the millionth time. Her mind drifted back to Alex, wondering if he’d like her new hair or her body now. She’d naturally gained a few pounds in lockdown as baking became her new favorite hobby. Nothing crazy. And she sure wasn’t mad about where those pounds were distributed. All to her thighs and ass. Something she knew her husband wouldn’t mind. 

She put some eggs on the stove to start cooking as she heard the front door open. She quickly closed her robe thinking if must’ve been her son. It wasn’t unusual for him to do overnights at his new job. He was growing marijuana again. She frowned upon his choice of career but his business was booming. Especially because people were now stuck inside. It definitely wasn’t a horrible thing seeing as now that Alex wasn’t a cop anymore, Dylan was going to get him into the business when he was released. 

Suddenly, she looked up in the doorframe realizing she had company. Her husband. Standing there. In the flesh. His muscular body was wrapped in a leather jacket. He held a sexy grin. 

“Hi baby,” he announced, his eyes bright as ever as he paced towards her. 

Everything in her ignited as she stood astounded at a walking wish come true. She threw the spatula down with a mighty force as she practically leaped into his arms with an excited squeal. He picked her up from the ground as her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. They were kissing as if they were starved. Because they were. He walked her over to the kitchen table, placing her down there as she pulled away, breaking their make out session in bits. 

The way he looked at her. It was like nothing else she’d ever experienced. She actually felt attractive under his gaze. Plenty of men had called her beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, ect... however only one man was only ever genuine about it. And it was the man cupping her cheek and looking at her that way. Her hands drifted to his jean covered hips as she gave them a playful squeeze. 

“How in the hell did you manage to get out?! Did you shovel your way with a spoon or something?” she giggled as he took note of the way her nose crinkled in the way he cherished. 

He gave her a happy sigh, reaching forward to untie her robe. The sides flew open as his hands started moving up her thighs which made her quiver. He leaned down to place kisses slowly from her kneecap up. 

“Over crowding,” he said, his voice simple and plain as his hands tracked higher. He stopped to stand over her, his hands staying still near her ass. His deep brown eyes scanned her over. The image of her biting her pouty lip, hair tussled with a set of hard nipples would stay implanted in his mind forever. He shook his head appreciably. 

“There’s no way,” he praised in a hushed tone as he just watched her. She started to writhe under his gaze. Her eyes traveled to his center, watching his erection protrude through the denim. She smiled widely at the sight. 

“Why don’t,” she started, reaching out to stoke him lightly, “We go upstairs and put this to good use?” 

The guttural moan he let out when she touched him made her gush out an immediate aroused reaction. Her panties were now soaked right up to the asshole. She could feel it. She started to rock against the hem. He took notice, giving her a raised eyebrow. 

“I see we have a little problem,” he groaned, leaning down to put his mouth right up against her ear, “Why doesn’t daddy take a little look?” 

Without any hesitation she moaned. If was as if he was already fucking her. Now normally Norma didn’t go for dirty talk. She didn’t do the whole pornstar moan as she felt it was incredibly inauthentic. Or so she used to think. Until she was “fucked properly” as Alex so lovingly put it. It was five months after their wedding when she’d uttered it. She wasn’t sure what ignited it. 

Okay. Yes she was. She and Emma had gone on an incredibly spontaneous journey about four hours away to some antique spot with a ton of little shops. They ended up staying overnight at a hotel to avoid the highway late at night. When she came back in the early morning she heard something familiar as she was walking up to her bedroom. It was wet. Then she heard something else. Moaning. Screaming really. Then it clicked. She was embarrassed for him as she almost walked in on him doing.. that. Then she was insecure. As she was sure any woman would be at her age. She’d gone back down stairs just as quietly as she’d came up. When she reached the bottom, she called his name out, giving him the warning. When he’d greeted her and gone to the shower was when she did her digging. Phone history was a very interesting tool. She would’ve never gone through his texts. That just wasn’t his style. His porn tastes however? She thought that was allotted. When she heard the water start she found the Pornhub video stating up at her. 

“Beautiful Young C Cup Amateur Begs Daddy to Fuck Her” 

She clicked the video. From the looks of his preferences, Alex was clearly a simple man. A simple girl. Her boobs were decently sized. Her face was young. Bitch. She thought. It was a POV video for sure. One thing stood out to her though... “daddy”. 

She spent weeks after wondering if she should pull it out during sex. The little pet name that she considered overly dirty for the bedroom. But she really craved his reaction. So one night, they both had a little to drink and Norma started sucking him off on the sofa. She was on her knees with his cock bouncing against her tongue. Her hands moved to jerk him off, she loved the sloppy wet feeling in her palm. 

“Do you like that, daddy?” she mewled. It was all pure arousal topped off with a little bit of trained porn star. 

She noticed the way he came the second the words left her lips. One long shot of cum lining her fingers. She licked it off, asking if he liked it. 

“Just to let you know... You can call me that anytime you want,” he informed her near after. It was hot. She kept it up. 

She lay on the table as his hands forced the nightie up. “I remember this one. Was this the night I almost arrested your ass?” He laughed, thumbs tugging at the cotton grey material. 

“Shut up,” she gushed, her time half joking and half saturated in pure desire. She wanted to be fucked. Hard. And they say he was looking at her assured her she was going to cum like she never had before. 

“I like, I like,” he said causally, his hand slowly pressing against the pale pink lace of her panties. His eyebrows corked up in confusion when his gaze fell to her thighs. 

“Wow.” 

He said in amazement. His hand now completely fell from her center, making her a little annoyed. Until she realized his reaction. His hands were now both back to the thighs. Like honey. He thought. 

“Oh my god,” his voice was one of lovely shock. She smiled, her hand covering her eyes and her lips finally let out a laugh. He lifted her again just then, shimmying the robe from her body leaving her in nothing but the nightie. 

“I am,” he began, pushing her playfully to the counter and spinning her so her back was now to him. He pressed himself against her rear eliciting a moan, “A very undeserving man.” 

“Something feels different,” he grinned against her ear as he placed a hand to her lower back, pushing her to the counter as she let out another moan. 

“Alex-“ she warned, feeling his hands tug at her panties from behind. 

“Alex,” he mocked, his hips pressing against her ass transformation. He was impressed. She was already the sexiest thing he’d seen. This was like a cherry on top. 

“I’m sorry baby. I can’t help it,” he smiled into her hair, reaching down to slap her ass. The sting made a sound throughout the entire kitchen. So close to her center. “It’s like your ass grew!” 

She was throbbing. And then she came back down. For a moment. She pushed back against him briefly. “We can’t. Not now. Definitely not here. Dylan and Emma will be up any minute.” 

“I don’t hear anything,” he mumbled affectionately, knowing he wanted to do it as badly as he did. 

“I’m serious,” she said, her arm reaching back to link around his neck. She have one last kiss. This time on the cheek. Probably to cool him down. Little did she know two years without touching her did things to him. He was a starved man. 

“Are you?” He whispered, his hand wrapping around, moving down to the front. His index finder entered her as he drew if down to gather her wetness. Her lips allowed a surprised loud moan as he went deeper. “Shhhh... we wouldn’t wanna wake our guests would we?” 

He pulled it out and sucked his finger. “Fuck you’re wet. Why don’t you let me help you with that?” 

“My god, Alex,” she groaned, her entire body on fire. She’d never needed dick more than she had in that moment. She poked her head around the corner, she didn’t hear any movement yet. “Nothing too committal, mister. Panties stay on.” 

“I think I can work with that,” he agreed, his hands hitching her nightie up over her hips as her upper body laid flat on the counter. He got down on his knees, moving her panties out of the way but keeping the hem tight in her now fuller hips. 

“I don’t even know where to start,” he chuckled, leaving a kiss on her left butt cheek, “It’s like Christmas morning.” 

She let out a belly laugh, reaching back to brush the back of his head with her hand. Her joyous noises quickly turned into those of pleasure as his hands forcefully tugged the panties away even more. 

“Within the rules, this’ll have to do,” he mumbled. His hands started deeply massaging her cheeks as he shook them, making the skin shake. He laughed at the affect, “God I love this fat ass.”

And then he spread her. His face sat between her checks as he kissed and licked. She let out a surprised gasp, one of his hands reaching up to press a finger to her lips reminding her to keep quiet. She just couldn’t help it. He’d never done this before. His hands pushed up on her ass as his mouth traveled further down, his tongue full blown fucking her. She’d covered her own mouth to keep from filling the house with her screaming. She couldn’t help it. She wanted to be absolutely railed. 

“I need it,” she groaned quietly. 

“Think we can arrange that,” he said, rising up from his stance to wrap his arms around her waist. He put her panties back in place, everything inside feeling velvety and soft to her. He started dry fucking her without notice. Hard. His covered erect cock was grating against the lacy material of her panties. 

One hand moved up to grasp and grab at her breast as his hips kept jutting out against her. Then she looked back at it. In the exact way he liked. Jesus. 

His hands raked up to tug at her hair, pleased at the now longer length, pulling it tightly enough to where it would be fun and not uncomfortable. From the sound she made, it seemed she didn’t give a fuck. 

The way their eyes linked there was nothing sappy about it. It was all steel hard arosal. 

“You gonna bust like this for me, daddy?” she giggled, moaning as his hand had pressed against her clit through the panties. 

“Oh yeah,” he groaned, “I’m gonna bust just like that.” 

“Just Like this?” She asked back, the pornstar in her reaching back to slid her hands under his jeans and tease his balls with her fingernails. 

He pressed his mouth against her hair as he let it out. A thick stream of cum. If was sticky and hot and everything she wanted. She needed. She could feel it against her panties. So warm. 

She turned around to sink to her knees, quickly taking him out of his pants, “Well well well... what a mess! I can’t leave you like this can I?” 

She licked everything up off of this length, his moans were angelic to her. She tucked him back into his jeans, giving one last tug with her hands, “Hope there’s more where that came from.” 

“Can’t wait to fill you with every last drop tonight,” he said, tugging her nightie back down into place and winking at her. He kissed her again before breaking their stance. 

“Why don’t you toss those burnt eggs and join me upstairs for a shower? I’m sure Dylan and Emma can work the toaster.” 

She got to work scraping the pan and headed up the stairs. He was home. She was ready to get back into every part of their routine. Especially sexually.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure Normero smut account.


End file.
